


Priestess Dreams

by whentherestrouble



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: A collection of short Kikyo-based one-shots that detail her feelings and thoughts as the series progresses. Mostly anime-based.





	Priestess Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching early Kikyo episodes. I felt her raw emotion and just wanted to capture it in words.

Kikyo's face contorted in disgust even at the mere thought of that girl. Inuyasha had belonged to her, and now this strange girl had stolen his heart. She and the half-demon had promised each other so much, and now it was all worthless. It was disgustingly unfair that he had seemingly chosen a girl that contained Kikyo's own soul within her. She was a supposed reincarnation, an imitation… A replacement. The gods had played a cruel trick on her to arrange this.

Logically Kikyo knew that she was a dead woman walking, and that Inuyasha was very much alive. He had a life to live, with so much potential. Yet, her painful bitterness ran so deep that she had tried to drag him into hell with her. They would have finally been together. Her soul would have been at peace, and it would have been such a fitting end for the lovers.

Somehow that girl had broken her spell on him, and he went to rescue her instead. How the priestess despised him, regardless of what the actual events that had transpired 50 years ago. She would never be alive again, so the semantics did not matter.

What a shame that the kind priestess with the purest of souls had grown tainted with hatred.

Alas, it mattered not. Kikyo had her own business to attend to.


End file.
